Harry Potter and the Big Purple Monster
by MizLaughALot
Summary: USED TO BE CHAMPION OF OURS. DHr fic. Draco is wicked OOC. Hermione goes to the Dark Side and someone kills her parents. Well, in a way, but you should read it to get the title.
1. Ride to Freedom

AN: I finally figured it out, even though you don't care. Ok, anyway.

Disclaimer: Nothing of Harry Potter is mine. Do I actually have to say that?

Chapter One: Ride to Freedom

            Hermione Granger sat on the train to Hogwarts once again. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were beside her, sleeping. She had been very skeptical about this, since they never slept on the way to Hogwarts, EVER. But Hermione knew to leave it alone. She decided to stretch her legs for a bit, and went out into the tiny corridor. She walked on for a few minutes, stopping to say hi to friends on the way. As she stuck her head out from saying hi to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

            "Oh, I'm sorry…" both people trailed off when they saw just whom they had bumped into.

            Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment with his two "friends" Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. He was still having trouble explaining to them the rules of Quidditch. He had been trying ever since third year to teach them, and yet they didn't even know what position he played. Finally he gave up, and went to talk to someone who at least knew what a bludger was. On his way down the corridor, he bumped into someone, who caused him to fall down. About to say a nasty comment, he stopped when he saw he had bumped into a girl with shining, brown locks.

            "Oh, I'm sorry…" he trailed off, seeing whose head of locks it happened to be. It was Hermione Granger.


	2. Confused Looks

Hey. I know last chapter was really short, but I didn't know it would look _that_ short on Fanfic.com. I'll try to make it longer.

Disclaimer: Okay. This whole story isn't JK's. Okay. Rephrase. I don't own the HP characters. No crap. For this whole story. Now that means I don't have to write in the other chapters, right? I'll find out soon enough. Lol. More story.

Chapter Two: Confusing Looks

            "Uhhh…" Draco's mouth just fell open. Yes, he knew he looked sort of dumb, but he was trying to figure out what to say. He had promised himself this summer that this year, he was going to be nice so then maybe his father would think he's too soft to go Dark. There was no way Draco was becoming a death eater. Especially in his sixth year. And plus, Granger didn't do anything to actually hurt him. And she looked cute just laying there in her white blouse and jeans.

            "Maybe I should call her Hermione.." Draco said out loud, more to himself than anyone. But, just to his luck, she heard.

            "What?" Hermione's eyebrows shot right into her hair. Draco looked at her in shock. He didn't know she _heard_ him.

            "Sorry." Draco said quickly, and ran off in the opposite direction.

            What was he on about? Hermione thought to herself as she trudged into an empty compartment nearby. I know I heard him saying something about calling me Hermione, unless I'm going deaf and hearing things, now. I'm sure he said that. Why would he say that? Did he know he could ruin his reputation of being a stuck-up smartass by saying that kind of stuff? Hermione pondered about this for a little bit, until she noticed that she should be heading back to her compartment to change into her school robes.

            Draco practically fell into his compartment from speed walking up the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle were still sitting there with the exact same faces on that they had when he left the compartment almost an hour ago. Goyle started to speak to Draco, but Draco quickly said something about homework and took a book from out of his trunk over hi head. He then exited to go find an empty compartment. He found one and closed the door so as he could have some privacy. He started to talk to himself. I know Hermione must be freaked out since I didn't throw a nasty remark out in the air, back there. Then again, some part of me actually didn't want to say something rude to her. He had been the one to call her names and make her life miserable. I can't turn back on my own promise now. She will just have to deal with the change; her and her Gryffindor friends. And the Slytherins, but then again I won't see them as much since I'm a prefect and I get my own dorm and common room. I wonder if Hermione's a prefect, most likely. Draco stopped suddenly and ran to get his robes on as the train began to slow down.

AN: Sorry Draco's paragraph is so much longer than Hermione's, but it comes much more easily to me to write on Draco's POV. Even though I make Draco so OOC. More story later. 

-Emy


	3. Unreal Happenings

Oh my gosh! I haven't gotten to writing lately! I'm so sorry my faithful viewers! If there is any. More story.

Chapter Three: Unreal Happenings

            Hermione got off the train safely, surprisingly, since the station was overcrowded with pushing students. Wow, I'm surprised I'm not carpeting yet. In situations like these, when you say that kind of thing it usually happens. So in this case, we will. Suddenly, Hermione felt her feet glide backwards from beneath her. Falling head first, Hermione could see the pavement coming closer…and closer…and then farther away. Someone had caught Hermione just as she was an inch from the pavement. Hermione smiled because she knew at least _one_ of her friends were looking out for her. She looked up and gasped to see Draco Malfoy looking at her frighteningly, afraid she was hurt. For one brief moment, Draco and Hermione locked eyes, until someone pushed Draco causing him to drop Hermione with an, "OOF!" from Hermione. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron looking at her and then at Malfoy with glaring eyes. 

            "Sod off," Ron said in a low hiss. Hermione got a glimpse of Draco's shocked face and then he quickly turned and ran to get a horseless carriage alone. Both Ron and Harry leaned down and asked me if I was okay. I obediently said "yes" and we left to get a horseless carriage. We were going to be late for the feast. The whole way to the castle I was thinking. What I told Ron and Harry was a lie. I was physically okay, but not emotionally. Draco had only helped me and still they thought of him as scum. I don't see why not since he has always been mean to us and gotten us into trouble. Maybe I was just being too blind. Great, I know I'm not deaf, but now I'm blind. We bumped our way up to the hill and I stuck my head out one of the windowless windows of the carriage. I could see Draco's carriage and his figure sitting in it. He was alone. And looking at me.

            Draco caught a carriage just in time. He got in and shut the door quickly. He peered out the window like a scaredy cat and saw Hermione and her "friends" catching the carriage that was behind his. He put his head back inside and looked to the school ahead. I wonder why I caught Hermione? Draco thought. I didn't do it on purpose, but still I did. One minute I'm walking, the next I see a girl falling and spring up to catch her. Don't get me wrong, I'll help a fellow friend in need, but I'm not into charming girls. I was, but then I saw through it and saw how girls could see through me, too. Her friends should be mad at me for past years, but I just _caught_ her for Christ's sake! Then Weasley pushed me and I dropped her. I DROPPED HER!! I was frantic for a minute and looked out the window to Hermione's carriage. She looked fine, and then she was looking out the window. She was looking at my carriage. Then at me. Why is she looking at me? Oh my god she's looking at me! I quickly pulled my head into the carriage, all the while, hitting my head on the top of the window. Good thing I did, since I just noticed my carriage had already stopped.

AN: I told you Draco'd POV was much more easier than Hermione's. Should I just write this whole thing in Draco's POV? Suggestions please!


	4. First Day

I know. I know.

Chapter 4: First Day

            "Is the sorting done _now?_" Ron whined in my ear for the sixth time. This had been going on for the past two minutes. But I answered in my sweet, but quiet voice, "No, Ron. Not yet." I then focused my attention back onto the sorting. I was starting to get hungry also, but I didn't say so. After all, Ron is my friend, but he can over do it sometimes. The sorting hat was in the process of sorting the first years with the last names beginning with I. But as I began to think of what it will be like in my new prefect position, Ron's voice rang once more into my thoughts. "Hermione, is it time for the feast _yet?_" If I could only kick him up the-"Yes, Ron. I think it's almost time." Harry didn't look too pleased at the situation, either. I could see he was hungry also, not wanting to disturb anyone, but Ron's constant reminder of food was driving him mad. At Ron's last statement, Harry pulled on his robes and whispered for him to shut up. Ron didn't take it offensively and decided to grin and turn toward the sorting instead. Harry just shook his head behind his back. I then noticed that the sorting was over and Professor Dumbledore was standing up, making announcements. I listened in and finally noticed that it was the speech for first years, with the added rules this year as well. I tuned out and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I focused in without looking and saw something bright flashing. Turning head on, I saw it was the reflection of a glass from the candles floating overhead. In fact, the glass was moving to get the glare and it kept hitting my face. It was very annoying indeed. I looked up at the person and was surprised to see Draco holding the glass and twirling its rim around the table's surface. He looked bored and in another world, but as if he felt my eyes on him he looked up just in time to see the bright glare cover my eyes. I squinted, and saw the glare disappear. Opening my eyes to look at him, he was looking at me embarrassed. He mouthed "sorry" to me and turned when one of the Slytherins tapped him on the shoulder. I turned to see Dumbledore wave his hands and food appearing on everyone's plates.

            Hey! I didn't know the glass was reflecting, not my fault. Well, it is, but never mind.  And yes, I did mean to say sorry. I mean, I should be. It was blinding her and I certainly don't want that. Professor Dumbledore called the prefects up to the teacher's table to the end the feast and I wasn't surprised to see Hermione hurry up along with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects. She glanced at me and threw me a half grin. At least she didn't slap me this time. Dumbledore explained our duties of leading the houses up to their dormitories after the feast and told us our passwords in secret. He then told us to meet him in the Entrance Hall after we did this to lead us to our new common room and dormitories. I walked back to my seat as Dumbledore pronounced the feast over and led my house to the dungeons. After settling them in and giving the usual first year speech, I walked briskly to the Entrance Hall. I saw the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects already there, standing with Dumbledore. He nodded at me as I joined the tiny circle. Not more than 3 seconds after my arrival, Hermione came running down the main staircase, obviously out of breath. "Sorry..I'm..late..Professor." She managed to get out. Dumbledore gave her a smile, and motioned us to follow him. We went passed the dungeons and beyond a light blue satin curtain. Behind it was a portrait of a rainbow colored pig standing on a rooftop. "Password?" the pig asked. "Ghost Incantations," Dumbledore replied. The portrait swung open to reveal a large room of many colors. A lit fireplace sat across from the doorway and four couches sat around it, all a house color. Portraits of old prefects lined the walls, looking smug and grinning, their badges shining in the candlelight of the chandelier. On the right and left walls were four more portraits, all an exact but smaller replica of our own house's portraits. Dumbledore began to speak. "Behind your house portraits are two more doors. One being your dormitory, the other your house common room. You will explore and find many surprises in these four walls. Now I bid you good night." Dumbledore left through the portrait we had just entered and we looked around for a few more seconds. "Well, I'm going to check out my dormitory. You coming, Justin?" the Ravenclaw asked his Hufflepuff friend. "Sure. 'Night you two!" He called behind him. "'Night," I heard myself say. "I'm going to mine, too, I suppose." I said walking toward my portrait. "Does this mean we're friends?" I heard behind me. I stopped. Shocked, I slowly turned around to face her. She walked up to me with the same questioning look. "Do you want to be friends?" I stammered out. "If this is some trick of yours, Malfoy, I swear-" "No, it's not!" I interrupted before she could get angry with me. She looked half surprised half bewildered. "I'd like to be friends." I told her simply. She looked unsure but she smiled. "Okay. We can be friends. It's a little early to be going to bed. Are you tired?" Hermione asked me. "No, not really." "Me either. Do you want to hang out after you see your dormitory? I mean, when I become friends with someone, I'd like to know a little bit about them." "That sounds good." I replied.

AN: HAHAHAHA. I made it longer! YAY.


	5. A Nightly Discussion

SORRY! No. I'm serious. Really.

Chapter 5

A Nightly Discussion

            After observing my room, (Gryffindor colors and very wonderful of course), I went back down to the common room to wait for Malfoy. Wait. Aren't I calling him Draco since we're friends? But technically we're not friends _yet_. But it would be mean if we were talking and all of a sudden comes out "Malfoy" and that sounds so awful while talking to a soon-to-be-friend and I'm rambling again. Before you know it I'll trip down some stairs and scare Malfoy, or Draco, right out of his shoes and then he wouldn't want to be friends anymore because he'd think I'm such a klutz when I'm really not and that's a horrible first impression when you're about to have a nice friendly chat and here I go again. I should really stop this before I _do_ fall down the stairs. I'll just ramble when I get to my couch. Hermione could be seen, that night, entering the common room (AN: I sound like a fashion show introducer) and walking over to the Gryffindor colored couch with a dazed look about her face. If anybody had seen her, they'd be rightly surprised that she hadn't picked up her favorite book, **Hogwarts: A History**, on her way to sitting down, as it was lying neatly upon the coffee table just a few feet away. Okay final tally, Hermione thought. Should I call him Draco or Malfoy? But what if he calls me Granger? Would that sound awful if I said Draco and he Granger? Or the other way around? Oh no, I'm sweating. What if he notices? What would he think you were thinking while you were sitting innocently on the couch? I must.. stop.. sweating. Oh my gosh. I hear his footsteps.

            Draco Malfoy had been doing the exact same thing that Hermione Granger had been doing just a few moments ago. Arguing to himself what He should call her. Hermione is such a nice name. I should go with that. But what if she gets offended? How could she get offended of her name? That is her real name. But what if she doesn't like it when "disgusting, Pig-headed Draco Malfoy," says it. I will go with the disgusting, Pig –headed thing, because I was. But I'm not now. So, does that mean I can call her Hermione, or not? Lucky I.. "AARG!!" Draco didn't notice that he had missed a step while he was walking briskly down the overlarge stairway leading from his room. He fell down the last few stairs (AN: You knew it was going to happen sooner or later, didn't you?) right into the common room. He looked up to see a half shocked-half scared Hermione sitting on the couch. It took a few seconds for her to realize what had just happened, and then rushed over to Draco's side. He wasn't breathing. Draco had an enormous cut on his forehead that was bleeding profusely all over the black rug. Hermione rolled him over and found that his heart was beating. She swung him over her shoulder, (AN: Who said Hermione wasn't strong?) and set off to the Hospital Wing, dripping blood every other step.

Yes, I know I'm mean and a very short chapter writer. Don't worry! They will have their "friend-talk" soon.


	6. Hospital Wing

I had to update! I couldn't ignore it for long. J/k.

Thx for my reviews!

Meg: Don't worry, Draco won't die. At least I don't intend on it, but my fingers can't be trusted!

Draco's Girl: I think when somebody gets hurt; it's the turning point of the story. Especially when it's totally hilarious!

AN: I don't know what this chapter will be about, since I didn't know I'd be updating soon, so here goes!

Chapter 6

Hospital Wing

            I woke up feeling very dizzy. I'm not sure why, but I knew it was dark. It must have been about, say, 2 a.m? Wait a sec. I fell down the stairs! Draco shot up straight in the Hospital Wing bed, scaring the person next to him half to death. After hearing a shriek from next to him, Draco let out a cry, but was stifled from the someone's hand covering his mouth.

            "Quiet! You'll get me caught." The whispered voice said. Immediately, Draco recognized the voice. It belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. As he side-glanced to his right, he could see the rough outline of her bushy hair and the sparkle of her wide eyes as she peered beyond the curtains. Draco looked too, for he could see Madam Pomfrey's shadow and wand lit, coming ever closer to his bed. Hermione bolted under Draco's bed just as Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains open. I quickly closed my eyes, but she caught me.

            "Mr. Malfoy? Are you awake? I thought I heard screams from behind your curtain. You aren't _doing_ anything, are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a questioning look in her eyes, which perfectly concealed, not too well, that she would get Professor Dumbledore if she needed to. Draco getting the gist of what she said, and hiding a horrific face said, "Of course not, Madam Pomfrey! Why would I even do such a thing while I'm hurt?" Draco was hurt. He had a large bandage across his head, of which a small piece could be seen, from Draco's eyes, was stained a bloody red. Even though Draco didn't do anything, the mere thought that Hermione was hiding under his bed hearing everything, made his voice a little uncertain. Madam Pomfrey noticed this, and before Draco could realize it, she had flattened herself against the floor and yanked the blankets from the floor so as she could get a good glimpse of underneath the bed. She thrusted her wand under it, which illuminated the entire floor. While she did this, a small squeak came from Draco's open mouth. Madam Pomfrey shot up from the floor at the sound. She stared at Draco. "What was that "sound" that came from you, Mr. Malfoy?" "Oh, I just..Well, my head really hurts and it just…owww." Draco made a fake hurt-face, which fooled Madam Pomfrey very well. "Well, if there's nothing going on here, I'll let you get your rest, dear." Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around Draco's bed once more and could be seen walking back into her office.

 At the sound of her office door closing, a poof of bluish-gray smoke came from Draco's left. He watched it wide-eyed as it swirled and took the shape of Hermione. And then, just as if it were a rain cloud, it dropped Hermione onto her feet and quickly vanished. Hermione giggled at the shocked Draco. "What did you just do?" Draco asked, still staring at Hermione as if she had really rained from a passing rain cloud. "Oh, it's just a simple Vanishing Charm I learned over the summer. Not a really big deal. So, now that I've almost gotten detention and you almost wetting yourself, how about we have that talk we were supposed to have earlier?" "I don't mean to be rude, Hermione, but I'm really tired and my head really _does_ hurt. I'm sorry, but can we talk in the morning?" Draco asked apologetically. "Of course we can. I'll just spend the night here since it's about 2:30 in the morning and I don't want to risk detention AGAIN." Draco laughed at this, as Hermione walked over to the chair she was sitting in when he awoke. She sat down and Draco watched her shift around trying to find a place to put her head down. She decided on the nightstand next to the bed and accidentally banged her head on it. "Ouch." Hermione looked up to find Draco watching her and she smiled weakly. Then, they both began to stifle laughs. "Why don't you share a bed with me. No, nothing sexual meant by that." Draco said quickly, as Hermione's face turned from a smile to pure venom. She cooled down and smiled again. At least he's not _that_ kind of guy, Hermione thought. She looked around once more making sure there wasn't anyplace she missed that she could rest her head on, and finding none, walked over to Draco's bed. He lifted up the top blanket up, inviting her to lie down. She looked at him questionably. "Well, I don't want you to be cold. You might get sick." She noted the brotherly tone in his voice and scooted under the covers next to him. "Well, goodnight, Hermione ." "Goodnight, Draco."

AN: Wasn't that sweet at the end? They aren't going to fool around for you sick minded people. At least not right now. Lol. They're just kind of friends right now. But don't get your hopes down, I did say this was a D/Hr fic and I'm sticking to it! R&R!


	7. Down the Corridor

Thanks for my reviews! If this chapter seems violent, it's because I'm really mad that I can't check my e-mail from my g-parent's house. (Which is where I am now.) And just in case it is, I'd like to say sorry to anyone who gets hurt in this chapter.

Ron: Oh that's a wonderful sentence you put there. "..anyone who gets hurt.." It'll probably be me!

Harry: Ron, if you don't shut it, then I think she will get you hurt on purpose.

Hermione: Oh, come on, you two! We have to get back to the story or she'll leave us out!

Ron: Fine, we're coming. But just because we came quietly, doesn't mean-

Harry and Hermione: Shut it, Ron!!

(AN: Sorry I did that for anyone who thinks I'm copying everybody else's, but I just love those!)

Chapter 7

Down the Corridor

            A week passed by, and Draco had fully recovered and was now going to his daily classes. (AN: See, Meg?)

Of course, during that time, Pansy and her group of Slytherin girls were worrying about Draco. When Draco had visited his common room at the Slytherin dungeons, Pansy had ran over and clamped her hands around his neck, fakely sobbing, of course. Even though he had decided to be a little bit nicer to the population of Hogwarts, didn't mean that that included the Slytherin part. After throwing Pansy off of him, he strutted across the room to some of his friends sitting in the plush green armchairs by the fire. He plopped himself down and surveyed the room. All seems to be in order. I looked to my left and was startled to see an opened-mouthed Goyle staring at me. I went back to my regular sitting position, which I was so abruptly scared 4 feet out of. 

            "Yes?" I inquired.

            "I just thought you should know the changes that's been going on." He took a huge breath, in which I thought he'd suck the common room and its contents, inside of his mouth whole. "You know, Blaise."

            "Yes, of course I know Blaise. What about him?" I said quickly, hoping it would make him spit it out faster. It didn't.

            "Since you were made Prefect and you haven't been around here for a while, he's taken up your job." Goyle said in a low monotone.

            "What do you mean _my job_?" I said, very curious as to what Blaise was doing.

            "He's been around calling everyone mudbloods and saying he's filling in for you since you have important duties and such."

            "How long has he been doing this?"

            "Ever since you got a new room. He's been out nights and insults them in classes. Every chance he gets." He said slowly, still in a low monotone.

            I looked around the room and noticed Blaise wasn't there. How could I have missed him? I decided to go look for him and chat with him about this "changing of jobs" thing. I didn't even bother to say anything to Crabbe and Goyle, since they were taking turns hitting each other and laughing stupidly after. As I closed the portrait, I was sure I could hear Pansy's shriek of a voice calling me back. All my comments about her could be simplified into one word: "Ew!" I walked down the corridor. I noticed it was half way into lunch break, so I passed the Great Hall on my search for Blaise. I looked in and noticed he wasn't there. Neither was the "Dream Team." I walked briskly down a corridor to my left and slammed into two people, which made us all fall to the floor. It was the dream team, but Hermione was not with them.

            "Have you seen Hermione?" Potter and Weasley asked me. They appeared out of breathe as if they had run around the whole castle looking for her.

            "No, but I was just looking fo-" Draco stopped abruptly.

            It was before lunch break and I was just on my way to the Great Hall to meet Harry and Ron, when I suddenly remembered something.

            "Oh, no!" Hermione shrieked, "I forgot my Arithmancy book in the library!" I ran down the halls to get to the library, on account I wanted to get to lunch because I was starving, and the library would soon close, since Ms. Pince was probably hungry, too. I finally got there to find a "Closed for lunch" sign on the doors. I looked in the tiny windows and saw my Arithmancy book on one of the study tables. I'd have to run back before lunch ended, since Arithmancy was my next subject. I took one of my known short cuts to the Great Hall, while glancing at my charmed watch. "12:15 p.m." it read. I walked a little bit faster. But then I heard sounds from up the corridor. I walked closer, slower now, not to be noticed. The sounds seemed to be coming from around the corner. Oh great. I'm going to be late for lunch or get no lunch, on account of a love encounter in one of the deserted hallways. And the Great Hall's just around the corner, too. Maybe I should write them up? But as I stepped closer, I knew at once it wasn't a love encounter. I leaped out from behind the corner. 

            "STOP IT! I'LL TELL A PROFESSOR ON YOU! STOP, PLEASE! THAT HURTS!" Colin Creavey was being pinned to the wall 3 feet in the air by his collar by none other than…

            "Blaise Zabini." I said icily. He dropped Colin on the ground and advanced toward Hermione. She stepped back until she knew she was a few inches from the wall.

            "Oh, look here. It's the mudblood, as known as Granger. So, what do you think you're doing stopping my fun like that?" He looked back at the badly bruised Colin on the floor. Colin winced.

            "Colin, go to lunch!" Hermione said in a calm but loud voice, never taking her eyes off of Blaise. The only sound in the hallway was Colin gathering his bag and his fallen books from when he was punched, and then running footsteps up the corridor. And then it was silent.

            "You may have saved your little friend, but there's no way of saving yourself, now." Blaise made to punch at her, but Hermione dodged him and shot a spell that grazed his left ear. He made for her again, but Hermione's dodging put her against the wall again. Blaise caught her by the neck and wrapped his hand around it, squeezing tighter every second. Hermione tried to get his grip, but Blaise was too strong. Hermione could barely breath and Blaise was smiling nastily at her. (AN: I was going to put a cliffer here, but I hate those when I read stories, so I won't on this one. You're lucky I'm nice.)

            "This is where you die, and I will watch you do-" Blaise stopped since he was slammed against the wall by something hard, flat and brown. Blaise flung to the right and bounced off the wall, which left him in a heap unconscious. Hermione kneeled to the floor gasping for breath. She looked up to see Draco and his tiny briefcase, which held all his shrunken books. He went over to Blaise since there was no room around Hermione. She had been smothered in hugs and "are you alright's" She looked over Ron's shoulder to see Draco stering at her and then to the moving form of Blaise. Her eyes went wide and Draco, still not looking at him, hit Blaise right smack in the face with his briefcase. Blaise shrunk to the floor again and Draco smiled at the limp figure to his left.

This is the end of this chapter. I'm not going to put it in the next chapter, but for anyone wondering, Hermione was in time for lunch, hence the choking and almost dying part of the day. Lol. R&R!


	8. Not a Story Chapter Just a Fun Thingy

Hey everybody! Thanks for my reviews!

Meg- Stop worrying! I won't kill Draco unless it's necessary.

Mom- Thanks mom. How'd you find out about my story anyway?

Okay. This **isn't** a chapter of Champion of Ours. But it doesn't mean you can't read it and be nice, either. Lol. Just kidding. This non-chapter is devoted to my favorite thing in the whole world. Conversations between the characters! (Of which I do not own, so stop freaking out, JK.) Here we go.

Ron: That wasn't such a bad chapter after all.

Hermione: That's easy for you to say! I ALMOST DIED!

Ron: Yeah, but you got lunch, anyway.

Hermione: Yeah, that's true. That was an awfully good turkey sandwich, wasn't it?

Ron: I'll say.

Harry: Can we _please_ get back to what we were originally talking about?

Ron: What were we talking about?

Harry: I don't care. You're just making me _really_ hungry.

Ron: _Pumpkin Pasties…Chocolate Frogs…Fizzing Whizbees…_

Harry: *falls to knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Hermione: Would you two cut it out!

Draco: Yeah, Weasley. I don't even think you could afford all that.

Ron and Harry: MALFOY!

Hermione: Draco! What are you doing here?

Draco: Oh nothing. Just walking around the castle and I heard the mention of Fizzing Whizbees.

Harry: BLARG! (Harry's stomach growling) You better shut it! All of you! My stomach's going to eat you all.

Hermione: Harry, is that even possible?

Ron: Well, let's see…

Harry, Hermione, and Draco: Ron, NOOOO!!

Ron: _Pumpkin Pasties…_

Harry: NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!! *Stomach takes the shape of a mouth with teeth that could eat all three of them. *

Draco, Hermione, and Ron: AARG! *All of them run to the door. Harry stands in the middle of the classroom looking at his stomach horrifically. *

Harry: IT'S SPROUTED LRGS! RUUUUUUUUN!!

Ron: Open the door!

Draco: I can't!

Hermione: Turn the knob!

Draco: It won't!

Ron: Turn it the other way! *Door opens. *

Hermione: *looks back at monster with Harry attached to it's back. Monster starts to run towards them. * RUUUUUUUUUN!!

*All three run down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. *

Draco: Am I even allowed in there?!

Ron: ARE YOU MAD? DO YOU WANT TO BE HARRY'S LUNCH OR RISK GETTING CAUGHT IN A TOWER?!

Draco: CAN I USE A LIFELINE? *The three get to the portrait. Ron screams the password and jumps in. Hermione and Draco look back at the hungry monster gaining speed and the screaming Harry on top. *

Hermione: YOU'RE A PREFECT! NOW, GET IN! *Both Hermione and Draco jump in and Hermione shuts the portrait and seals it. *

Ron: Lucky he can't get in here. Is that thing trying to break in? *Pounding could be heard from the other side of the portrait. Then all is silent. *

Draco: Not any more.

Hermione: If it tries to get us again, make a run for the kitchens. Until then, let's all sit down. *Hermione sits with her back to the windows, Draco facing the fire, and Ron facing Hermione.*

Ron: *turning to Draco* So, you called me Ron. Back in the classroom. Does that mean we're not enemies any more?

Draco: I guess. *Turns head towards windows. Looks out, then to Hermione. * Hey, Hermione?

Hermione: Yeah?

Draco: Can owls be big and purple with little stumpy legs?

Hermione: I don't think so. Why?

Draco and Ron: *Mouths hung open* Look out the window.

Hermione: *turns around. Big purple thing is now visible and 10 feet away from the window* OH MY GOSH! IT'S HARRY! RUN!! *All run to portrait. Just as everybody is spilling out into the hallway, the monster and Harry break into the window. *

Draco: To the kitchens!

Ron: I'm starving!

Hermione: (sarcastic tone) Since you started this whole thing with food, Ron, let's just end with it, shall we?

Ron: *dreamy look on face* Do you mean it?

Draco and Hermione: RON!

Ron: What?!

*They reach the kitchens and tickle the pear. The portrait opens just as the monster rounds the corner. They jump into the kitchen, but they leave the portrait open. *

Hermione: Calling all house-elves! Make as much food as you can! QUICKLY! *House-elves bring five platters full of chicken, roast beef, turkey, roast pig, and a huge bar of chocolate. All wait staring at the portrait. *

Ron: Yum…

Hermione: Ron, don't! It's for Harry.

Ron: Well, everything's for Harry isn't it…

Hermione: No it isn't! You know Harry will…*both get into huge fight. They don't notice that the monster flew into the kitchen. *

Draco: *tapping Ron on shoulder* Uh…guys? Helloooooo?

Harry: *Back to normal size and look* Well, hello.

Draco: Don't "Well, hello" me! You almost ate us!

Harry: Yeah, sorry about that. 

Draco: Does this happen _all _the time?

Harry: When I haven't been fed anything for over five hours.

Draco: Really? No, but I meant _this_. *Points to Hermione and Ron*

Harry: Yeah, but only one thing can stop them.

Draco: What?

Harry: Give me that drumstick. *Draco hands drumstick to Harry.* Thank you. *Harry goes over to Ron and waves it in front of his face. Draco comes up beside him. * 

Draco: _You will not fight with Hermione anymore…If you do, you will be punished by me eating the drumstick…Will you stop fighting with Hermione?_

Ron: _Yes…Yes, I will stop fighting with Hermione…_

Draco: _Then you get to eat the drumstick in 5…4…3…2…1…_NOW! *Ron tackles drumstick to the floor and starts ripping it apart. Everyone laughs at the monkey-like Ron. Hermione takes a picture of the oblivious monkey-like Ron and brandishes the camera in front of everyone. *

Hermione: I'll just get Colin to develop this and…Voila! BLACKMAIL! *Everyone laughs. *

Now, wasn't that fun? We should really do this again. Yeah, so…Read & Review!

AN: This has 4,584 letters in it. Wow.


	9. Blackmailing Ron Part one

Hi people! I'm back again, but this might be my last chapter for this week since I'm going on vacation Friday. (YAY!) And if you don't mind, I know I said the fun thing last chapter **wasn't** a chapter, but I'm going to count it as one so I don't get confused. Therefore, making this chapter…

Chapter 9

 Blackmailing Ron

Ron: Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!

Hermione: Well, obviously, Ron. You must be getting blackmailed this chapter.

Ron: How can I get blackmailed? I haven't done anything ape-like in a month!

*Harry and Hermione wink at each other from behind Ron's back. *

Draco: Well, maybe Hermione's trying to get back at you for calling her a cabbage.

Hermione: YOU WHAT?!

Ron: I didn't I swear!

Harry: No, Ron. I really think you did.

Ron: Harry! I didn't do it, Hermione! *Ron keeps backing up as Hermione advances toward him looking highly angry. Harry and Draco are inching slowly out of the room to get ready for Ron's blackmailing. *

Hermione: I swear, Ronald Weasley! I'll hex you until your head blows up!

*Harry and Draco are in the hallway and run up to Colin's Dark Room. *

Ron: No! Harry, Draco, don't leave me!

(AN: I so had to do that. This is the real chapter incase anyone's confused.)

            It was a bright sunny day and Hermione laid in bed, not wanting to get up. She looked over to her clock on her nightstand. Oh great. It's already 9:30. I had better get up. (AN: Sorry for the quick transition into Hermione's head.) I went to get some clothes and took a shower. I got out 20 minutes later, and yet, I still didn't want to do anything. Well, that doesn't really matter since it's a Saturday. No classes. As I talked to myself, I noticed that I was absent mindedly picking up clothes off the floor and putting them into my closet. I looked at the red sweater in my hand and threw it on my trunk. Now, is not the time for cleaning. Hey, I might be top of my class, but that doesn't mean I like my room neat. Putting clothes away is not my kind of a pastime. So, I decided to go downstairs and see what was going on. Justin and his friend were playing Wizard's Chess on the blue couch, while Draco was patting an owl on his knee. I quickly recognized it as Hedwig. I crossed the room toward him. He at me when I stopped in front of him. He smiled up at me.

            "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

            "Good morning. Isn't this Harry's owl?" I said, knowing perfectly well it was.

            "It came a few minutes ago and has been waiting for you I guessed." He was right, because when I sat down, Hedwig flew over and perched on my leg. She held her leg out for me to take the letter. I untied it, but Hedwig did not fly away. Harry must want me to write back to him. At that thought, I unraveled the piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_            Where were you this morning? You weren't at breakfast this morning. Me and Ron are worried, but you are probably okay if you are reading this. Hagrid wrote to me and asked if we wanted to come over to visit after lunch. We'll meet you in the Great Hall at lunch. Until then, please write back to tell us you're alright._

_                                                                        Ron and Harry_

            They're worried about me? Well, yeah you never sleep _this_ late. That's true. I should write back to them.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_            I'm perfectly alright. I'll be down to lunch shortly. See you in a few._

_                                                                        Hermione_

            I gave the letter to Hedwig, and she took off. I decided to get dressed in some real clothes since I had just put my pajamas back on with my bathrobe over them. I stood up and Draco looked up at me.

            "Where are you going in such a hurry? Was it bad news?" he asked, a little sign of worry in his voice.

            "No, everything's fine. Ron and Harry are just worried about me, that's all. So, is everything still on for today?" I asked.

            "Um…Oh yeah. Harry and I got the pictures from Colin last night. All 150 of them." He grinned evilly.

            "Good. Harry should be up about five minutes after we leave for Hagrid's. He'll meet you in the Great Hall." I said this all in a business-like manner. Unfortunately, Draco heard it, too.

            "You know, Hermione. Blackmailing isn't supposed to be like a business meeting. Well, some of it is, but make sure you enjoy it. I know I will."

            "Yes, I suppose you're right. Anyways, do you want to come down to lunch with me? Well, nevermind. You sort of _have_ to come." I smiled at him. He nodded and we exited out of our colorful portrait.

Sorry, the blackmailing wasn't really in this chapter, but I'll continue onto next chapter. I have to go, now, since my grandma insists that it's "late to be on the computer." It's only 10! Oh well. R&R.  


	10. Blackmailing Ron Part Two

Okay, I promise the blackmailing will be in this chapter. I mean it this time. But, even though this is a continuation of last chapter, I still have to carry out what Meg insisted I should do. And I'm happy to agree with her.

Ron: Well, that wasn't so bad.

Harry: What do you mean Ron?

Ron: The last chapter title said I would be blackmailed. But nothing happened, so it wasn't so bad.

Draco: Ron, don't you see? The title of this chapter says, "Part two." That means something will probably happen to you.

Ron: Draco, even though we're not enemies anymore, you still have to suck all the hope out of me, don't you?

Draco: Now, that you mention it, I suppose so.

Hermione: Will you two _please_ be civil? This is supposed to be a story, not a bark off.

Ron: Oh, you're one to talk.

Hermione: Ron, after what I did to you yesterday, do think it wise to talk to me like that?

Ron: Well, I thought you didn't mean it, like it was a one-time thing…

            Harry and a heavily bruised Ron walked into the Great Hall at approximately ten past twelve. They looked around to see if Hermione was there, and surprisingly she actually was. Hermione was sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table, eating what looked to be a peanut butter sandwich. Harry and Ron walked over to her. Harry sat on her right, while Ron tiptoed to the seat in front of Harry. Hermione looked up at them.

            "Hello," I said.

            "Hi," replied Harry. He looked over at Ron, who was staring at his own plate of peanut butter sandwich. Harry nudged him and Ron's head shot up.

            "What?" Harry gave him a look and Ron understood.

            "Oh…Hello, Hermione. How are you?" Ron sounded completely frightened of Hermione, as if she was standing over him with a frying pan in her hands.

            "I'm fine, Ron. What's wrong?" I said, actually not even knowing the answer this time.

            "Oh, nothing. My _head_ just hurts a little." He said, touching a bruise above his left eye.

            "I'm sorry, Ron, but it's just that you crossed the line and you knew you did. So, I just got a little carried away." I stammered.

            "_Carried away?_ HERMIONE! I HAVE TWO BRUISES ON MY HEAD, ONE ON MY KNEE AND ANOTHER ON MY ARM! AND YOU SAY YOU GOT _CARRIED AWAY?_" Ron said standing up, looking down on me. I also got up, facing him with equal anger shooting up into my eyes. I was never one to be talked down to.

            "I said I was sorry, Ron. And I am. It doesn't mean you have to go completely ballistic on me. And now you're making a scene in front of everybody!" I suddenly noticed out of the corner of my eye, while I was talking firmly to Ron, that everyone in the Hall was staring at us. Ron also looked around the Hall, but didn't look any bit of embarrassed as I was. When he looked back at me, he looked even angrier than he had before.

            "_I'm_ making a scene? _You're_ the one making a scene, Hermione. You know, even though I didn't call you a cabbage, I regret _not_ thinking it in the first place. So, here goes. YOU'RE A BIG…FAT…CABBAGE!! Come on, Harry." And with that, Ron stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry looked up at Hermione.

            "I'll try to get him to Hagrid's. If I can't, we'll be at the common room. Go to Hagrid's just in case." He said this all very quickly while looking like he was getting another sandwich to take with him.

            "Are you _coming_, Harry?" Ron's bark of a voice came from the Entrance Hall. With the sandwich in his mouth, Harry got up looked at me with a face that clearly said, "save me when you can," and bolted out the door two a red faced Ron.

            I sat back down and turned to Colin who was sitting a person down from me. 

            "Colin, I think we're going to need some more pictures." 

            I sat rooted to my seat about the scene I had just witnessed. I usually sat alone during meal times since you couldn't usually have a conversation with me because I ate at top speed and because I had become the spawn of the whole Slytherin House. I didn't care much, though; I didn't really talk to them or socialize with them much anymore. What is it with them, anyway? I get removed from the entire population of Slytherin, just because I knocked Blaise out with my briefcase? Well, there was also the fight with him and Hermione. And he almost killed her. And she's a mudblood, in their eyes, at least. And I knocked him out. Hmmm…so, that's why they hate me. Figures, now, doesn't it. I looked up to see a running Harry, who was running towards me completely soaked from head to toe. Apparently, he had gotten both Hermione and Ron to Hagrid's house without them killing each other.

            "They're both at Hagrid's." he said, catching his breathe. See? I am the smart one.

            "Okay, let's get to it."

            As I finished off the last pile of parchment with my sticking charm I developed, I looked to see if Harry was through, yet. He was on his last, also. I took mine carefully, levitating them, and set it with the others on the desk in the old dusty classroom we had found.

            "So, how are we going to put these up around the school without getting stuck ourselves?" I looked over to see him struggling to get the piece of parchment off of his left hand.

            "Her, let me," I waved my wand and the parchment fell off his hand. I picked it up and put the charm back onto it and set it down with the others. "Since we only pasted the backside of every one, we could levitate them close enough to the wall and smack them onto it." I suggested.

            "That sounds good, but how come you made them so sticky?" he asked, rubbing his hand, which appeared to have a good size red spot on it.

            "So that when Ron finds them, he can't rip them off the wall. Unless he wants to get stuck himself." I said. I'm telling you, _I'm_ the smart one.

            "Good call." Harry said, taking a pile of the parchment and heading out the door. By the time Ron and Hermione had returned, Harry and I were long gone from the scene of the crime. Harry was safely in his common room with a bunch of books he had gotten at the library, since he told Ron that he had forgotten to do his Transfiguration homework. I was in my common room, waiting for Hermione to return. As I waited, I could here screams and giggles of girls and other times laughs of boys going by the hall connecting to the portrait. I guess everybody found the postings, all right. A few moments later, Hermione came bursting into the common room, slamming the portrait shut behind her.

            "Flying, hungry Harry?" I asked.

            "Worse." Was all she said.

            "What could be worse-"

            "HERMIONE, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW. I SWEAR WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Ron's booming voice came from the other side of the portrait. Hermione walked right up to the portrait and started to scream also.

            "IS THAT BEFORE OR AFTER I TURN INTO A CABBAGE!" she screamed, equally as loud.

            "I DON'T CARE. CABBAGES HAVE HEADS, SO YOU'LL DO JUST FINE!" Ron hollered.

            "RONALD WEASLEY, I'M OWLING YOUR MOTHER! AND DON'T TOY WITH ME, BECAUSE HARRY TOLD ME ABOUT THAT AND YOUR MOTHER WILL THINK THIS PICTURE IS BETTER THAN YOU GOING TO THE YULE BALL BUTT NAKED!" she came back to the couches and sat on hers looking happy. I looked back at the portrait. It seemed that Ron was thinking of what Hermione had just said. And then I knew why Hermione was smiling, because the next thing Ron said wasn't insulting.

            "HERMIONE! Dammit!" Then, the sound of Ron's footsteps could be heard going back to Gryffindor Tower. I looked back at Hermione to see her writing a letter. She was wearing a broad grin, indeed.


	11. Another Fun Thingy

Hey everybody! Got back yesterday from NY. No, not New York City, (I wish,) Lake George. It was so awesome. Anywayz, I felt like doing another fun thingy. So, this is not a chapter. Let the games begin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry: Oh, come on, you guys. Nobody meant any harm, I'm sure.

Ron: That's what you think, Harry.

Hermione: Yeah, Harry, you think you're always the smart one, but you're not.

Ron: Oh, magical _Harry_, with your charm and good looks, and you're always nice to little old ladies getting on the Knight Bus.

Hermione: I would've shoved her out of my way. It's such a waste of time, waiting _patiently_ for granies to take a step.

Ron: Here, here.

Draco: You sound like a bunch of trolls at the Three Broomsticks. _I'm gonna .. uh..uh.. hit you with my wooden stick. Ow, I hit myself._

Hermione: Draco, stay out of this.

Ron: Why should he? He was probably apart of it, too. Probably took the picture.

Hermione: No, Ron, I took the stupid picture.

Ron: I should have known.

Hermione: Well, when you're laying on the floor attacking a piece of chicken, it's no wonder the Daily Prophet wasn't there. The headline would read: **Unknown Monkey Boy Set Free at Hogwarts**. Honestly, Ron.

Ron: Well, you didn't have to post it around the whole entire school!

Hermione: And calling people cabbages is _so_ normal, these days.

Harry: Why did you call her a cabbage, anyway?

Ron: When I was little, Fred and George always called me Cabbage Head. I thought it was okay, until, one day, Mum told Fred and George that it was a bad word. We've never said it again.

Hermione: What's a cabbage?

Harry: You two have had a huge misunderstanding. A cabbage is a food in the muggle world.

Hermione: Food…food… Oh, of course! No wonder I didn't know what it meant! Ever since before I was born, my mother has been allergic to cabbage. We've never had it in the house. Dad told me about it when I was real small. Oh, how could I be so _stupid_! (lol. 1st movie quote!)

Ron: So, cabbage isn't a bad word?

Draco: No, Ron. It's a food. It's green and it tastes like tree leaves.

Ron: How do you know that, Draco?

Draco: One of my American friends got called a cabbage, a long time ago. But he didn't _fight_ with the person. It's just food!

Ron and Hermione: I'm sorry.

Draco: That's better. Now, let's see if they have any cabbage in the kitchens. You could taste it for yourselves.

Harry: Oh, no…_food!!!!!_

Ron: Harry, no.

Hermione: Oh, please, Harry. _Not here._

Draco: What are you people doing? RUN!!

*Three open door and run to kitchens. *

Harry: (On top of hungry purple monster) AAAAHHHHH! FOOOOOOOD!! 

*Harry flies toward kitchens. *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Well, that was another fun one. R&R for more!


	12. Bad Morning

Heh heh. Don't hurt me.

Harry: So what happened in there?

Draco: Oh my god, Harry, you should have seen it!

Hermione: Yeah, Ron and I walked in the main doors, and one look around at all the pictures and people….Man, I never thought I would run that fast in my whole entire life!

Draco: Yup, she ran to the common room, argued with Ron through our portrait of a rainbow pig on a roof, and threatened to owl Mrs. Weasley about his behavior along with a picture.

Harry: Whoa, 'Mione. I never thought you could be so… so… evil! This is awesome… I mean, Ron is my friend, but this is hilarious!

Draco: Did you actually mail that letter?

Hermione: Er….

Chapter 12

          Hermione woke up at 5:00 A.M. It was Monday yet again and the sun was shining; the birds chirping… Ugh, who cares!? We have double Potions first this morning! Ugh. Why me? I was standing out side one of the two bathrooms that all of the prefects had to share. Both were occupied. And I was going to be late if someone didn't get out of one of them soon.

          "Come on! How long does it take to wash someone's butt, in the morning!!" I said, pounding on the oak door. To my surprise and happiness, the door opened. The person who came out, though, startled me half to death.

          "Jeez, Hermione. Can't someone take a decent shower without you pounding on the door like a maniac?" He said, looking at me. It looked as if he had been in there for less than 20 minutes. Whoops. Oh well, I'm going to be late for Potions!

          "Yes!" I practically screamed at him, dodging past him into the white marble bathroom.

          Well, then. I guess that's what a late-Hermione looks like in the morning. Honestly, I was only in there for, like, ten minutes. I need a shower, damn it! The door to the other bathroom opened and Justin came out, just finishing tying his tie. I watched him walk to his couch and gather his books off of the coffee table. Wait a sec. What the hell am I doing? I need to take a shower! I ran into the empty bathroom, slammed the door, shed my clothes, and practically catapulted into the blue marble shower. Boy, this is not my day.

          Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Hermione burst into the Great Hall with flying hair and her bag swinging in all directions. She spotted them and ran over to get something to eat.

          "Whoa, 'Mione. Did you just wake up?" Ron asked, while stuffing some oatmeal into his already toast-filled mouth. Hermione's glare was all he got for a response. Ron backed off and looked at Harry. Figures. Harry always had to do the talking when Ron messed up.

          "So, Herms, uh… How's that Transfiguration essay coming along?" Harry asked, half-looking at his scrambled eggs, half-looking at Hermione.

          "Harry? There is no Transfiguration essay… Are you feeling okay?" Hermione looked at Harry with worry written all over her face.

          "Err… Yeah, 'Mione, I'm fine. I think we should be getting to potions before he actually slaughters us this time." Harry said. The three got up and made their way to potions.

          "Hey, Harry, 'Mione. Have you guys seen Draco anywhere?" Ron asked looking around the Great Hall as they walked out.

          "No, I thought he went to class when he let me in the bathroom. Maybe he decided to skip breakfast and get to class before he was late. You know, Draco. Always trying to get on Snape's good side." Hermione remarked. They descended the stone stairs to the dungeons as the temperature began to drop a few degrees.

          "Aren't we all," Harry said, "but it never seems to work with him."

          "Yeah, remember last time when Seamus tried to act innocent for something he did right? And Snape thought Seamus was coming on to him, so he told him not to bring his personal life to class." Ron said, containing his laughter enough to finish his story. Both Harry and Ron burst out laughing, while a highly confused Hermione looked between them.

          "When was this? Where was I in all of this gay-Snapeness?" Hermione burst out, looking at them like they were both crazy.

          "Oh yeah," Harry breathed, while holding his stomach and trying to stop from laughing, "I think you were in the Hospital Wing with Draco after he fell down those stairs." Harry said thinking back to the occasion. Ron had also stopped laughing and thought.

          "I think Harry's right, Herms. You missed some fun classes!" Ron said, recalling what happened in Herbology and in Divination, which Hermione didn't have, but it was funny all the same.

          "And then Trelawney's nose got stuck to the crystal ball and she kept snorting out wisps of smoke that looked like Harry dying from an allergic reaction to orange boxes," Ron said laughing.

          "Yeah, I've never seen an orange box before…" Harry said as they approached Snape's door with everyone waiting outside it. Harry looked at his watch. 8:37 A.M.

          "Hey, Snape's never late! Especially to his own class!" Harry told Ron and Hermione, along with some other Gryffindors that were standing near them.

          "And," Hermione whispered so only Ron and Harry could hear, "Draco isn't here, either." They looked around through all the Slytherin huddles until they made sure Hermione hadn't overlooked it. Hermione was getting worried. Draco was never late.

          "I'm going to go see what's keeping him," Hermione told them, walking in the direction of her common room. The door to the classroom opened as Hermione disappeared around the corner. Something was wrong, she could feel it.


	13. Draco's Morning

2 chapters in the same day! I might write all night, since I know you people are hatin' me right about now. Oh well. Off to the discussion. J Gotta love 'em.

Ron: Dude, where the hell is Draco and Herms? If they come in here now, they'll get detention for sure!

Harry: I have no idea, but I hope they're all right. 'Mione seemed really worried before she left.

Ron: Did you see Snape's face when he saw the back of her head turn the corner? It was like he was going to faint and yell at her at the same time.

Harry: Well, it's not really everyday you _take witness _to Hermione _actually_ skipping class, Ron.

Ron: I know, but… Hey, Harry? Is that you poking me?

Harry: Err… No, why?

Ron: Oh my god! Someone is poking my butt!!

Harry: Uh, Ron? Turn around.

Ron: turns around to come face to face with a blushing… SEAMUS!!

Seamus: waves in a girly manner Hi, Ronnikins.

Ron: turns to Harry Pumpkin Pasties… Pumpkin Pasties… PUMPKIN PASTIES!!!!

Harry: smiles Ron, we just ate. It hasn't been 5 hours, yet.

**Chapter 13**

          I ran through the halls as fast as I could; half-worried about Draco, the other half about missing one of my classes. Okay okay. More worry about Draco, but still it's Potions and Snape hates me, but he hates everybody, well, maybe except for Draco, but Draco isn't even in class for Snape to like right now and I'M RAMBLING AGAIN!!! Come on, 'Mione! Focus! I came to the Colorful pig portrait.

          "Password?" the pig said while eating from its pail of food.

          "Ugh, you're just like Ron! Oh yeah, BREAD LOAF!" Hermione screamed as the portrait opened and she jumped through the portrait hole to a sight she didn't want to see in this lifetime.

          I got out of the shower, towel-dried myself, and combed my hair. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I exited the blue bathroom to gather my books in my room. I entered my room and dropped to my knees to pick the books that had fallen from my bed and that I needed for the day.

          "Let's see… Transfiguration… Herbology… Care of Magical Creatures… and… Oh what else do I have today?" I questioned myself. I mean, I should know this, every Monday I have the same classes so I _should_ know this. Then my answer came, but not from my own lips.

          "Potions," my Father's voice rang throughout the room. Uh oh. That's definitely not good.

          "So, son," he never calls me son, "how have you been? Have you been _happy_ lately?" I told you it wasn't good. He said happy as if it were a swear word he vowed himself never to speak. Actually I've never ever heard my father say the word happy before. I think he's on drugs. Ok, back to my all mighty father.

          "No, Father, I have been exceedingly miserable these past days," I said obediently. Contorted rage took over the fake smiling face of my father. He usually looks like this when he tortures muggles in our basements. He has never used this face while looking at me. Never.

          "LIES, I SAY! LIES!!" He screamed and tackled me with one of his fists. It collided with the side of my jaw, as I felt it bruise. His wand lay on the floor, which gave me an idea. I started to inch toward it, but Father caught me before I could come within 5 feet of it.

          "First, you lie to me, now you are turning against me?!" he said, picking up his wand and looking at it menacingly. Then, he smiled; a cruel smile. Shit.

          "This means you will be punished, my dear Draco. And the best part? No one will ever know it was me, your loving and caring father. It will be like I was never here." I could tell he was making up his plan as he talked. But a glint in his eyes told me he had already decided on one part of his plan before I had entered my room.

          "Come with me, Draco, or your new _friends_ will never see the light of day." Lucius sneered. So far, I knew, he knew I had befriended people not in the Slytherin house and it had lifted my spirits. The fact that he didn't know _who_ my new friends were, helped me more than you could ever imagine. If my father ever knew I was friends with the Golden Trio, he would… well, you know what he'd do to them and I couldn't risk him knowing anytime soon. I had no choice, but to follow him out into the common room. Then, I saw something I hadn't seen before. More like _someone_. Justin was stunned and lying on the floor holding his Arithmancy book in his right hand. I figured Father had stunned him while I was in the bathroom and put him part-way under the table, so I wouldn't notice him and get suspicious. I stood just outside my door watching my father. He walked over to the table and looked down on the boy.

          "I found this one picking up his books, Draco. He will help me in your punishment. This one never saw me coming, which is highly ridiculous, since I knocked over that plant over there." He said pointing in the direction of a blue shattered vase, dirt, and crumpled marigolds on the floor. By the way, my father is, indeed, a klutz. Yeah, the Death Eater thing might throw you off, but seriously. At my fifth birthday party, he was the one who jumped up, yelled, "SURPRISE!!" and fell off the balcony into our huge pool. Death Eater. Riiiiiiiight. I snapped out of my thoughts to see my father had un-stunned Justin, sat him in a chair holding his own wand, and stunned him again. Justin was facing the open window and balcony. My father jumped back into the room pulling apart the curtains, so I caught a glimpse of a plank tied to the balcony rail, like a pirate's plank.

          "So, Draco, here's the plan. You stand here and that's it. Well, what are you waiting for, boy! Get over here!!" Lucius bellowed at me. I felt my feet shuffle to the spot where he pointed, which was a couple of feet in front of Justin's stunned form. Lucius smiled. No, he actually attempted to smile, but it turned out looking like an evil pumpkin at Halloween. Hey, we have Halloween, too. Anyways… I stood facing the open window. I could sense my father behind me, but I had no idea what he was doing. I heard him un-stun Justin and another spell was said, but it wasn't at me. It was at Justin. I turned just enough to see what had happened to him. I almost crapped myself.

          Justin was still sitting in the chair, but now, instead of the usual blue in his eyes, both of his eyeballs were entirely black. He was wearing an evil smirk identical to my father's, who was standing behind him with his wand also raised. I recognized the spell as the Imperious Curse. Which, in my case, wasn't very good. I turned back around to face the window, so my father wouldn't think I had seen a thing. I was far more scared than I was before. Now my father could do anything to me and make it look like it was an accident. Justin was in Hufflepuff, therefore, he probably doesn't know _any_ Dark Art's spells. And now since he was being possessed, he wouldn't remember what Lucius had done to him.

          "There. Now, Draco, I hope this little punishment of yours whips you back into line. You have gone so soft since you left home. You haven't said a word to me. Say something, my son." Lucius sneered in my ear. By now, I had convinced myself that I was going to die at the hands of a Hufflepuff prefect. Helped greatly by my own father; my flesh and blood, the person who was actually laughing when he fell off the balcony at my fifth birthday. Boy, I hate my life. I stood there never moving and always looking straight out the window. The sun was starting to look about 10:00 A.M. or so. At least one of the other prefects would find my slaughtered corpse when lessons were out. Imagine the look on their faces. What about Hermione? What would she do when she saw my lifeless bidy lying the black carpet with a pool of blood around my form. I'll admit, I had started to like Hermione more and more ever since she and I became real friends on the first day of school. I hadn't stopped it. I didn't even think twice about the feeling I got whenever she walked into the room. It seemed like the sun would come out on a rainy and cloudy day when her feet touched the floor. You could see the happiness dance in her eyes as she laughed or the worrying expression that graced her features when something was wrong. I was going to miss her. I knew it when I first realized the feeling of a crush developing on my behalf, but I knew I could never have her, so I began to miss her immediately. I couldn't have her because of our different backgrounds. Because I was destined to be on the Dark side and her on the Light. Because of things like this! My father punishing me without mercy in all his glory. It made me sick.

          "Nothing? No back talking? No begging for mercy?" Lucius's brownish-green eyes, full of evil, stared into my grey emotionless ones. He cackled.

          "Until we meet again, Draco!" He said in a booming voice. I heard a loud pop, and then silence. Until I heard a soft laugh behind me. I realized Justin was still there and still under the Imperious Curse.

          "Imperio." He whispered. I felt my body tingle and a voice in the back of my head.

          _"Walk out onto the balcony… Walk out onto the balcony…"_

_          "Why would I do that? Also why am I reasoning with a random voice in my head? Stupid Imperious Curse. Okay, fine, I'll walk onto the stupid balcony. No need to beg. Well, goodbye, Hermione."_ My inner voice gave up on fighting the stupid curse as I felt my feet walk onto the stone surface of the balcony. It was a little chilly from the slight wind that blew the hair out of my eyes.

          _"Now get onto the plank… Get onto the plank, Draco…"_

_          "Okay,"_ My mind answered. I knew I could fight it, but I knew when Justin realized I wasn't under the curse, he would just torture me. Which leads me to the choice of, Which is better? Being controlled to stand on a plank by a fellow possessed prefect **or** being tortured until I have no memory of anything that has happened in the last 5 years? Hmmm. Let's think, now. I think I'll take the first one. I climbed up onto the edge of the plank and felt it creak under the added weight, but I was sure it could hold me.

          _"Walk… Walk…Walk to the edge of the plank…"_

          I walked to the end of the plank, where it sunk lower by the compared weight from where I was standing before. I had no idea what the next command would be. I mean, the only thing that could come next is me jumping off. No big deal.

          _"Stand on one foot… Go ahead, you know you want to…"_

Dude, who in their right mind, non-possessed in this case, would want to stand on one foot at the end of a flimsy board attached to balcony railing 3 stories up? That would be my mind.

          Okay, back to me. Like I said, I burst into the common room and saw something I never wanted to see in my entire life. Draco was standing on his left foot at the very edge of a plank. Justin was holding a wand to control Draco, with the Imperious Curse I expect, which was very unusual. Justin doesn't even know how to pronounce that spell. I know that for a fact, since I tried to teach it to him to use against Death Eaters in the coming war, but he was too scared to even say the incantation. There was no way that Justin would perform the curse by his own free will and especially on a fellow student, I mean… Hang on a second… Is that a red aura around Justin? I walked a little closer as not to attract attention. A red aura meant there was a powerful curse on the person, but it was being cast from a distance. Well, that's a little obvious, we're the only people in here! How could I get the curse off of Justin without Justin dropping Draco? If Draco is on the edge of… Oh my god. HE'S GOING TO TRY AND KILL HIM!! SHIT!!!! I walked quickly towards the portrait hole, and still Justin didn't notice as I scrambled out and started to run towards the main entrance. It was just the end of first period and all the classes were being dismissed and dispersing into the hallways. How am I going to get there without being held up? Oh damn manners all together.

          "OUT OF MY WAY, PEOPLE!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" I screamed pushing through the crowd and past the dungeons. I could just see the big oak doors up ahead of me. Then I saw Harry and Ron climbing the stairs from the Snape's class.

          "Oh my god! You guys… follow me! Hurry!" Hermione yelled as she ran past them. Luckily, they heard her and followed after her trying to keep up. They were outside, now, on the west side of Hogwarts. Hermione stopped and looked up. Harry and Ron arrived by her side panting and holding their sides.

          "'Mione… What's gotten into you?" Harry panted, clutching a stitch in his side. Ron doing the same said,

          "Yeah, Herms, I mean you were… Oh my god, Harry, LOOK!" Ron bellowed the last part, while looking up to get a better glimpse. Harry followed his and Hermione's line of sight. There he was, Draco, in all his glory, standing on one foot ready to jump off of what looked like a badly built diving board.

          "Hey, 'Mione? Uh, does Draco know there's not a body of water underneath him?" asked Harry. Hermione looked worried and terrified.

          "Harry, he's under the Imperious Curse by Justin, or some unknown distant sourse!" Hermione yelled, half to Harry, but half to Draco since she was already looking up at him.

          "So, why are we out here?" Ron asked.

          "In case he falls," Hermione said in a determined voice. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back up at Draco. How could you break a curse when the caster is miles away?


	14. Boy, This Sucks

Hey people. Writers block sucks, you know that? It sucks. Anyways….

Hermione: How are we going to save Draco?!

Harry: Seriously? I have no idea.

Ron: Yeah, Draco usually has the great ideas.

Harry: Okay, well, let's ask Draco. Hermione smacks her forehead thinking what a bunch of idiots she has for friends.

Ron: HEY DRACO!

Draco: _Hey that sounds like Weasley…What does he want?_

Ron: I don't think he can hear us.

Hermione: Yeah, Ron, maybe that's due to the fact that he's BEING POSSESSED!!!

Ron: Oh, right. Hey, Harry? Are you hungry?

Harry: Don't start, Ron. Don't even…

Ron and Hermione: Pumpkin Pasties… Fizzing Whizbees… CHOCOLATE FROGS!!

Harry: Hermione! What are you doing? Purple monster begins to form out of Harry's stomach.

Hermione: Trying to save Draco!

Harry: What the hell?!

**Chapter 14**

          Like I said. I was trying to help Draco. Remember when we were in the Gryffindor Tower when we saw Harry, or the monster, _flying_ toward us? Yes, now you get my idea. Uh oh. Harry must be really hungry. Damn it!

          "Ron, what are we going to do?!" Hermione shouted, as she ran around in circles talking to an also running Ron behind her with a hungry purple monster, and a screaming Harry on top, flying after Ron.

          "I have no idea, but this was technically _your_ idea!" Ron bellowed after her.

          "_My_ idea! How was this all _my_ idea, then? I'm just trying to help Draco!"

          "_Help Draco?!_ Is that what you call a ten foot purple monster chasing after us? Helping Draco!?" Ron yelled. The monster kept nipping at Ron's heels as he ran.

          "Yes, Ron. We need to get that thing flying up to where Draco is!" Hermione shouted, turning her head to do so, and almost running into the wall of Hogwarts.

"Why? So it could Draco instead? I know I used to hate him, but don't you think that's

a little harsh, even for Malfoy?" Ron said sounding highly confused.

          "Ron, you ignoramus! If we get it up there with Draco, maybe we can Draco fight the curse!"

Hermione yelled. Maybe he finally got it this time.

          Okay, so, how are we to do that?" Ron asked.

          "A little higher!" Ron yelled. Hermione was on the ground, her wand pointing at Ron, levitating him up towards Draco. The purple monster was flying lazily after him. I guess the thing gets slower as the need for hunger increases. I'll have to go look that up after this. I don't think the library will be closed just yet.

          "Okay, stop. I SAID STOP! AARG!!" Ron bellowed. Hermione had stopped him an inch from Malfoy, almost knocking him off the flimsy board.

"Draco! Can you hear me? You can fight this! And plus Harry is really really hungry! Oh my god! Draco, snap out of it Harry's coming!!!" Ron said, while Hermione maneuvered him to levitate around Draco, so as Ron could still talk to him. The purple monster was almost eye­­level with Ron and Draco with a scared looking Harry on top, gazing at the two of them.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, Harry," Ron trailed off. The monster seemed to be worried about Draco, too._ d_WWwith 

 I mean, I think the monster would be confused if a person didn't scream and run away from it, like everybody else does.

          I could hear yelling from below me, but I didn't even bother to look down. Not that I could if I wanted to. Justin had me standing straight and looking straight on. The clouds had covered the sun and it looked like it was going to rain. Great. It's going to rain and there's an audience that's hoping I'll fall sometime soon, so that Creevey kid can take a picture. Boy people can be really harsh, sometimes. Then I heard some wings flapping and a presence of someone beside me. Who could be up here? I'm, like, 3 stories up on one of the higher towers of Hogwarts, for Christ's sake. Hey, is that Ron? Dude, it's Ron! Get me out of here, man!

          _"Draco! Can you hear me?" _Of course I can hear you, Ron, help me!

          _"You can fight this! And plus Harry is really really Hungry!"_ I heard him yell, then float to the left side of me. Uh oh. If Harry's hungry and Ron's up here, then that also means that Harry's… Uh oh. This is not good. This is _not_ good!

          _"Oh my god!__ Draco, snap out of it! Harry's coming!"_ See, I told you this wasn't good. Why did Ron have to bring that _thing_ up here with him? But all was silent as I felt another presence, this time on my right, and I knew it wasn't Ron. It had to be Harry and that monster.

          _"Ron, is he okay?"_ I heard Harry ask. He sounded a bit worried. Imagine that. The Boy-Who-Has-A-Purple-Monster-Attached-Firmly-To-His-Stomach is worried about me. Never thought I'd see the day. Or, rather, _hear_ the day. Haha. Okay, not funny. I mean, save me, people!

          "Harry, fly that thing over here!" Ron shouted toward Harry. Harry did so with slight difficulty. He made some movements with his arms to tell Ron what to do. They couldn't risk Draco knowing since it would make everything more difficult. Draco felt the presence of Harry drift away as Harry descended to the ground.

          "Ron, now!" Harry shouted. Draco felt Ron's presence increase until he felt himself falling. He was still stiff as a board, which caused him to not let out the terrified scream that wanted to escape from his lips. _Oh my god. What the hell are they doing? They're trying to kill me! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!_ Harry was flying a couple feet from the ground; getting ready to catch Draco. This monsters huge stomach should be of some use, right?

          "Watch it, Harry!" Ron yelled. Hermione was slowly levitating him down to safety, while Draco was coming close. He landed on the monster's stomach, bounced, and landed on his back on the ground. Harry flew over to him, as did Ron and Hermione after Ron was safely on the ground. Draco was still breathing, but was unconscious from the fall.

          "Well, at least he's safe." Ron said.

          "Yeah," Hermione said, conjuring a stretcher and levitating Draco onto it, "for now."

          The three walked up to the castle and took Draco to Madam Pomfrey, who, of course, made a fuss about him and asked all the highly annoying questions no one wants to answer after you've been through a tragic happening, so we'll skip that part. After they left Draco in the Hospital Wing, being assured of Draco being alright, Harry's stomach woke up at the smell of food. It was dinner.

          "Go to the kitchens," Hermione yelled to Ron. They were running yet again, as if this happened all the time. Actually it really seemed like it did, but anyways.

          "Why don't we just go to the Great Hall? It's a lot closer!" They ran past the Great Hall, and Ron looked in at all the students eating chicken and mashed potatoes with a longing expression on his face.

          "Ron, what do you think the entire school would say if we ran into the Great Hall with a TEN FOOT PURPLE BEAST FLYING AFTER US!?!" Hermione screamed at his stupidity. "Don't look at me like that. We're going to the _kitchens_. You can eat there!" They were inches from the portrait. Ron stuck his hand out at the pear, while still running, and punched a hole right through it.

          "RONALD WEASLEY! Now what are we going to do?!" Hermione screamed, while running in circles again. Just as she said her last word, Dobby appeared at the portrait.

          "Would Miss like food?" the house elf asked.

          They didn't even answer and ran into the kitchens with a hungry Harry after them.


	15. Hermione's Decision

Okay, in the summary, it says that Hermione will do something she never thought she would, but I kind of forgot about that as I was writing the story, so… You're up, 'Mione!

Hermione: What is that supposed to mean? It sounds like I'm at a baseball game, for crying out loud!

Harry: Well, I guess you're going to do something unbelievable in this chapter, 'Mione.

Ron: Yeah, and then, Harry and me will get mad at you, and ignore you, but we'll be friends again by the end of the chapter.

Hermione: Ron, it's _Harry and I, _and you're wrong! I would never do something _that_ drastic to make you guys ignore me.

Ron: Well, what about the time you kept on correcting my pronunciation on charms?

Harry: And my Firebolt in third year?

Ron: Or when we just needed some help on our potion's essays?

Harry: And when you-

Hermione: Okay! Okay, I get it! So, are you feeling better after eating almost the entire kitchen, Harry?

Harry: **sarcastic tone** Well, now that my stomach's transformed back into its original state, I'm feeling just peachy!

Hermione: What? I was just asking. I wish I had my camera with me, but _someone_ decided to smash it against the common room wall in a fit of rage!

Ron: Oh, come on, Herms! I bet you anything that you would have done the same thing if I took a picture of you vacuuming up a chicken leg and posted it all over the school!

Hermione: One: I wouldn't have such barbaric manners no matter how hungry I was, and Two: I know better than to act that way in public, unlike you, Ronald Weasley!

Ron: We weren't in public!

Hermione: If you think 200 house elves, Harry, Draco, and me in a kitchen isn't public, then no we weren't in public.

Ron: See? We weren't!

Hermione: RONALD WEASLEY!! **Hermione** **takes huge frying pan from stack of pans off of counter and starts chasing Ron around the kitchen and out the portrait hole. **

Ron: No, HERMIONE!!!!!

Harry: Not again! **Harry runs out of portrait hole after Hermione's retreating figure clutching a frying pan. **

**Chapter 15**

          After returning to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all collapsed into the squishy armchairs near the fire. Nothing was said between them, but it wasn't awkward at all. Ron and Harry started playing a game of Wizard's Chess, while Hermione thought about the happenings of this morning. Who possessed Draco? Better yet, who possessed Justin? No one knows the password besides the prefects and none of them would give the password away to anyone, but friends. Friends…. _friends. _What if someone, like a death eater for example, disguised themselves as a supposed friend to one of the prefects and tricked them into telling them the password. How is that possible? Maybe Polyjuice Potion? Oh my god… Potions… Classes! We're missing classes right now! No!

          "Harry, Ron!" Hermione practically screamed, temporarily forgetting they were right next to her. Both of them jumped 4 feet into the air and looked at Hermione in a bewildering stare.

          "What?" They both asked at the same time.

          "WE'RE MISSING CLASSES!!" Hermione yelled while running towards the portrait hole. "Aren't you coming?" Ron looked at Harry then back at Hermione then back at Harry again.

          "Hermione, what are you talking about? Harry's the only one here that wears glasses, and they're right on his face!" Ron said, surprised he actually knew something Hermione didn't.

          "Ron, I said CLASSES. Not GLASSES. Oh, why are we fighting over this? Come on!" Hermione ran out the portrait and down the hall towards the Prefect common room to get her books she dropped earlier this morning. Ron and Harry ran up to their dormitory to do the same. Hermione finally got to the door, panting all the while.

          "Cotton… Candy… Lolli… Pops…" she panted to the rainbow pig.

          "Very well, if you're sure you want to go in there," the portrait said while revealing the common room. Hermione looked at it with a wondering look upon her face and then ran in to get her books. Then she forgot. Justin.

          Justin was still standing in the middle of the floor, but his wand was not raised and his back was to the window. He was looking straight at Hermione with those evil-looking black eyes. A smirk started to appear on his face and he stepped closer. Hermione took a step back. He still held his smirk, and then glanced at his watch. As he did so, his short brown hair started to turn blond and grow. He grew in height and his Hufflepuff school robes turned into black and expensive robes with a cape attached to the back and black polished shoes. His black possessed eyes turned in to a yellow greenish color. It was a smirking Lucius Malfoy.

          Harry and Ron went to Hermione's common room, since she had to pass the Gryffindor Tower to get to their Transfiguration class anyway, and they had been waiting for her. She had not come, so they went on their way to the Pig's portrait.

          "Weird portrait they've got for their dorms, eh, Harry?" Ron asked as he thought about the last time he had been to the Prefect's dorms, when he had to look at the portrait the entire time he was there. Well, it wasn't a bad portrait, per say, it was just, weird.

          Lucius Malfoy had Hermione magically bound to one of the squishy armchairs, from near the fireplace, which increased his anger knowing that the mudblood would be interrogated and comfortable at the same time.

          "So, mudblood?" Malfoy said in his most venomous voice ever. Hermione was slightly surprised by this, however. What is he doing? It's like he's going to invite me for tea or something.

          "Are you going to make me do this the easy way or the hard way?" he sneered circling her, so she had to turn her head to keep her eyes on him at all times.

          "What do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione said glaring at him.

          "Don't ask questions, mudblood, you are in no positions to ask _me_ questions!" Malfoy screeched putting a horrified expression on his face. The scary part was that it was actually one of Lucius's real faces that he did very often. Quite scary.

          "Well, if you're going to interrogate me into revealing information, you should at least tell me what I'm supposed to reveal to you, if I were that dense, and you'll do to me if I don't tell you anything, which is the latter, so what are you going to do to me, Old Fart Malfoy?" Hermione said in an air of boredom. She had every right to. If a Death Eater that tortures muggles for fun can't even get the whole torturing scenario right, then why should I be scared? Malfoy looked about ready to kill.

          "_Crucio!_" Malfoy shouted. No mudblood will talk to me that way! Stupid mudblood. Won't even scream. And scream Hermione did not. After continuing the DA lessons with Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, and even Lupin and Sirius (Sirius is alive in this story, cuz he's cool), with Moody as their teacher, all of them had undergone the use of the Cruciatus Curse hundreds of times. It was illegal, but it was needed to be able to fight in the war, which they all intended on doing. So, basically, Hermione wasn't really affected by the curse, she just felt a sensation like someone was pinching her arm. Malfoy looked murderous.

          "Okay, Mudblood. You won't scream at intense pain? Let's try this again. _Crucio!_" he shouted the spell over and over again, but not once did Hermione scream or wince or even twitch a muscle. She was completely still and looking straight in front of her.

          "Fine. You won't scream. You won't reveal secret information. And you won't even blink! Hello!?" Malfoy said waving his hand in front of Hermione's face. She blinked and looked up into Malfoy's puke-colored eyes and saw… An idea?

          "Well, if I cannot get you to tell information using pain, what about… _Death?_" Lucius sneered in Hermione's ear. Her eyes widened in fear and, unfortunately, Malfoy saw.

          "So, death is it? I will have to arrange for your entire family to be killed, then. Along with any muggle friends you have, which will be easy; they're just muggles, and your friends at Hogwarts. Two of them who are standing outside the portrait right now. They will die, too. The only way to keep them alive, is if you swear your soul to the Dark side." Malfoy ended and then sat on the couch in front of Hermione. I can't believe this. If I don't do this Ron and Harry are going to die, which will leave no chance for Harry to defeat Voldemort. Malfoy could probably call Voldemort right over here and kill Harry on the spot, since he so willingly came to the Prefect common room. And my family and friends at home. I won't have anything when I return from Hogwarts. I won't have a home, or even parents to return home to. I mean, it's not like Malfoy said he was going to kill me. Just going to the Dark side. No killing anybody, just moving from one side of the line to the other. It sounded easy compared to losing everyone she had ever loved since she was born. Malfoy was still sitting on the couch staring intently at Hermione. I have to do this. This is my only choice.

          "I… I… I'll d-do it…" Hermione whispered. She was looking at her feet, so she did not see Malfoy approach except for his highly polished shoes. He tilted her chin up to look into his face. She glared and he smirked.

          "Very well, mudblood. Welcome to the winning side." He said. He raised his wand and said a spell to make Hermione keep her promise to come to the Dark side. This would be after she graduated from Hogwarts. She was told that she would receive further instructions within the next two years of her education. He unbound her and put another spell on her, so she could not tell Harry or Ron anything about what had happened. Lucius Malfoy apparated, leaving a confused Hermione behind. No one could apparate to or from Hogwarts! Then she heard the distinct cries of Harry and Ron trying to get into the common room. It sounded like the pig was squealing from the happenings inside, Harry was running around, and Ron was trying to break the portrait open. Hermione opened the portrait just as Ron was running towards it. He ran right through the common room, his eyes squeezed shut, and fell over the back of the couch. Harry ran in after him as the pig settled down again.

          "Ow," came a strained voice from behind the couch. Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry looked at Hermione.

          "How come you didn't open the portrait? We were out there for ages! And guess what, 'Mione? We don't have any classes right now, it's after dinner! But I am missing my glasses…" Harry said rubbing his nose where his glasses usually sat.

          "Yeah," said a not-paying-attention-Hermione.


	16. Draco Gets Stunned

Hey readers. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. We had some really bad thunderstorms last night, so I had to shut down all the computers. Oh yeah. To punklunargoddess0, thanks for reviewing me! OOC basically means "out of character," therefore Draco's not so mean in this story than he is in the HP books. And Lucius, in my opinion, really is a sorry excuse for an evil wizard, not only in my fic, but in the books, too, and I just don't like him anyway. I think if I wanted him evil and I liked his character, he would be a lot more evil, but I don't like him. He sucks. Okay chap's up!

Ron: What happened?

Harry: You just ran full-speed into a couch, dude.

Ron: Oh. So, did I miss lunch?

Hermione smacks her forehead

Ron: What?

Hermione: Ron, all you ever think about is food! There are more important things in life.

Ron: Like what?

Hermione: Thinks in "Ron" terms Like…. Quidditch!

Ron and Harry: Whoa…

Ron: I never thought of that. Which is more important, food or quidditch?

Both Ron and Harry sit with their mouths open and drool starts to seep out of their mouths

Ron: Hey, Harry, wanna go play quidditch?

Harry: As long as we can get some sandwiches first.

Ron: That's exactly what I was going to say.

Hermione: Running after Harry and Ron, who are going out the portrait Why me?!

Chapter 16 

It was snowing outside when Hermione finally woke up. She looked at her clock on her nightstand beside her bed. It read 8:02 A.M. It was a Saturday and the first day of the Christmas holidays. Hermione was going home to spend Christmas with her parents, but decided that she would leave tonight rather than early this morning, which was when most of the other students were going. Hermione wanted to spend her last hours playing in the snow with her friends. At that thought, she heard screams of laughter and a burly voice outside the slightly opened window.

        "Hey you! Don' go throwin' snow like tha' a' me windows! Harry, is tha' you doin' tha'? Oy! Barblgupiertin!" Hagrid shouted. From the sound of his last words, it seemed like Harry threw a snowball right in Hagrid's face. Hermione laughed and went to her closet to get some robes for the day. She put on a green sweater, knit by her mother, and some jeans. She skipped down the steps to a deserted common room. Everybody was probably outside playing. She got her winter Hogwart's robe and scarf from her hook and put them on, while trying to put her boots on. Finally resorting to jumping on one foot and falling on her butt, Hermione was ready. And off she went out the portrait and down the stairs. When she got to the Entrance Hall, the doors to outside were already opened, and a huge mass of black robes could be seen on the front lawns of Hogwarts. For a minute, Hermione thought they were Death Eaters until she looked closer and saw clumps of snow flying in the air. She smiled and ran outside.

        The first thing she saw was Hagrid trying to get the snow from his beard, eyes, and mouth. Hermione ran over to him to maybe help him out a bit.

        "Well, hello, Hermione. Could you help me get this snow off me beard?" Hagrid bent over, almost to the ground, and whispered in Hermione's ear.

        "'Ave you seen Harry, by any chance? He did this ter me and Ima gonna get 'im back!" Hagrid said, finally getting all the snow off himself.

        "I'll help you, Hagrid!" Hermione said looking around for Harry and Ron. Swish of a cloak… Red hair… Green eyes…there they are! Hermione saw a person hiding behind a tree on the edge of the forest. It must be Harry, Hermione thought. Who else would forget to hide their back behind a tree? Hermione snuck up on him and pounced.

        "Oy, Ron! Harry! Get back here, you two!" Hagrid yelled. And started chasing Ron and Harry around in circles. Hermione saw and heard this while looking from behind the tree, still on the back of the supposed Harry. Hermione's jaw went slack as she watched Hagrid fall down and Harry and Ron tackle him, and looked down to the person she was on. Well, it didn't seem like they minded much or they would have told her to get off, by now. The person had a hood on and she could tell it was a guy from the broad back. She inched her hand toward the hood and pulled it off. The guy had blond hair that fell into his eyes. His head was bent down and he wasn't moving. Hermione inched around him to get a better look. The guy was holding a snowball in his outstretched hand that was steadily melting. It was Draco and was Stunned. Hermione looked around to see if any one was around. No one was.

        "_Finite Incatantum" _she whispered. (A.N: Don't have my book w/me so I can't spell it right.)

        Draco blinked several times and looked around the tree with the melting snowball hand raised. Then he looked down at it and noticed it was melting. He threw the watery mess off his hand and looked up to see a pair of black boots. His head shot up to come face to face with Hermione. Oh my god, Draco thought. How'd she get here? I was supposed to be aiming for her! Hermione had a bewildered look on her face.

        "What?" Draco asked.

        "Draco, you were just Stunned! Who did that to you? Why were you hiding behind this tree?" and then Hermione remembered that Draco was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing. A sympathetic look came about her.

        "Are you feeling alright?" she asked in a soft voice, touching Draco's arm. He looked down at it and laughed at the sudden change of her voice. He looked up into her brownish-gold eyes. Her cheeks were red from the cold winds the forest trees couldn't shield her from. She looked beautiful. He leaned in and saw her eyes flutter shut. He smiled and closed the space between them. Her lips were soft and cold, but at the same time warm. The kiss only lasted a minute, though. Harry and Ron's yells of, "Draco" and "Hermione" could be heard from beyond the tree. Draco pulled away to look at Hermione. Surprisingly, she was smiling. She winked at him and ran from behind the tree. Draco followed her lead.

        "Hey, 'Mione! Where've you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Harry said. He was completely soaked from head to toe. His cheeks looked like tomatoes and his glasses were askew. He fixed them and looked at Hermione. Draco ran up to walk on the right of Hermione, since Harry was already walking on her left. Ron caught up to them and walked on the other side of Harry.

        "Well, I was trying to find you guys, on Hagrid's orders, but I couldn't find you guys." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

        "Oh. Here that, Harry? We're really good hiders! Is it time for dinner?" Ron asked suddenly at the sound of his stomach rumbling.

        "I think so Ron." Draco said. They all looked up at the castle and could see Christmas trees floating by the windows. They walked into the Great Hall, after Hermione magically dried Harry and Ron with a Drying charm. Draco went to the Slytherin table, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to there's. After Dumbledore's speech, which mentioned that those who were going home on the night trip would go outside immediately after the feast. Harry and Ron said things like "we'll miss you" or "we'll send your presents by owl." Dumbledore had just sat down and the feast appeared, when the doors opened and in flew a brown barn owl. It was a school letter with a black envelope in its beak. It flew towards the Gryffindor table and dropped the letter in Hermione's lap.__


	17. Hermione Stays at Hogwarts

Didn't want to end there, but here's the rest.

Hermione: What's this? Owl post doesn't usually come at dinnertime.

Harry: Maybe it's urgent.

Ron: Breaaa, fravble thits flrum chour brum flan shad.

Hermione: What'd he say?

Harry: He said, Yeah, maybe it's from your Mum and Dad.

Hermione: Oh. Well, it might be. They usually use colored envelopes, but maybe all that was left was black.

Harry: Maybe.

Ron: Breaaa, fravble.

Hermione: Ron, would you _please_ chew your food?!

Chapter 17 

          Hermione looked down at the black envelope in her lap. Everyone had turned their attention away from her. Except one. Draco was staring at the envelope Hermione held in her hands. He knew exactly what it was. Not what was inside, but what the color of the envelope was. Something bad was going to happen.

          Hermione attentively opened the letter under the table. Taking out a small piece of parchment, she read:

_          Our Dearest Hermione,_

_                   We are so sorry, but you cannot come home for the Christmas holidays. Your mother and I forgot that we had plans with your Aunt Emma the next few days. We remembered when Aunt Emma called this morning to confirm our plans, and you know how lonely your aunt gets, so we couldn't turn her down. She seemed so excited. We know you will be happy staying at school for the holidays. Mrs. Weasley said that Harry and Ron were both staying, so we know you won't be too lonely. _

_                             Happy Christmas and Lots of love,_

                                      Mum and Dad 

          Hermione stared at the letter. It wasn't like her parents to not notify her ahead of time, but she quickly forgave them. Aunt Emma lived alone in a little town in Scotland and she rarely had any visitors. The only time she got out of the house was when she went to tea, with her friend Iza, or when she visited her and her parents. She looked around at all the Gryffindors who were going to leave after the feast. It would be just Harry, Ron, and her.

          Draco was highly confused. She doesn't look sad or down at all. She looks a little happy. Indeed, Hermione did. Harry had just told a story about Dudley almost eating his Firebolt in his eating rampage, over the summer. Then she looked over at Draco. He was looking at her with an odd expression. She smiled and waved at him. It took him a minute to regain his composure, and he waved back. I wonder if Draco is staying the holiday?

          After the feast, everyone who was going home for the holidays went up to their dormitories with everyone else to gather their belongings. Hermione went up with Harry and Ron after everyone else, since Ron couldn't get his face out of the chocolate pudding. Lucky Harry had just eaten. The three trudged up the main staircase while saying goodbye to people they knew running down the stairs with their trunks dragging behind them. Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron, where they played Exploding Snap for about an hour. It was getting late, so Hermione decided to go to her common room. She said the password, (Chocolate Pudding), and climbed through the portrait hole.

Draco was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. The fire was blazing and Draco was staring at it. Apparently, he was in deep thought because he didn't notice Hermione enter. She snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. His arms flung out from his sides, grabbed her upper arms, and flipped her onto the couch so he was pinning her down. Hermione was scared and it showed clearly in her eyes. Draco's eyes were glazed over with anger and annoyance. Then he realized it was Hermione. He let her up and sat at the other side of the couch, staring at her. She was rubbing her arms and looking at him in terror and pure fury.

"What was that for?" Hermione said in a quiet, but deadly tone.

"Er…I didn't know it was you. I-I was thinking about something, which happens to be about you, and I just reacted. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Draco said in an apologetic tone. Hermione's head snapped up.

"What were you thinking of that had to do with me?" she asked.

"That letter you got at dinner…Was it bad?"

"No, it was from my parents. They're visiting my Aunt Marge."

"Oh." It was silent for a while after that. Draco wanted to keep the conversation going, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thanks for saving me from the curse. I didn't think anyone was going to find me until…well, until after I died." Draco said, once again staring at the fire.

"You scared me, you know. Who did that to you?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"My father. He found out I had new friends and decided to punish me. But don't worry, he doesn't know who they are."

"Looks your father likes to torture people." Hermione realized what she said and clapped her hand over her mouth. Draco's head snapped up looking straight into her eyes. He ran over to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, what did he do to you?" Hermione shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"You can tell me, I'll find out anyway. Don't you think it would be better to find out the truth than some load of garbage my father is probably going to feed me?" Hermione lowered her hand taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Positive. Now, what did he do to you?" Hermione told him everything. About tying her to the chair, swearing her soul to the Dark side, and putting spells on her so she couldn't tell Harry or Ron.

"Uh oh." Draco said.

"What?"

"He knows. He put those spells on you to tell him if you told. He must have known ahead of time. It doesn't matter who you told, he knows you told someone, and now something horrible's going to happen."

"How do you kn-"

"That black letter you got at dinner wasn't from your parents. It was from-" But Draco was cut off by another barn owl flying through the open window and dropping another black letter on Hermione's lap. The portrait opened and the owl was gone. Hermione looked down at the letter then up at Draco. He was staring at the letter. She opened it and started to read.

You little dirty mudblood. You told and now you will pay. Now, as for your soul is sworn to the Dark side, something valuable will be taken from you. Or already has. Take this as a warning of ever opening your dirty little hole again.

_                             Lucius Malfoy_

Still in the envelope, was a picture, Hermione noticed. As she was about to pull it out, Draco swiped the envelope from her clutches.

"I wouldn't. He's killed someone and this is a picture of them. If you look at it, you will see the picture forever in your mind. I don't want that to happen to you." Draco said in a very serious tone. He looked at the picture and winced. Then put it back in the envelope.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, now staring at the fire.

"I think it's your parents."


	18. Exploding Snap and You

Yeah, I know you guys all hate me. Killing Hermione's parents was a little uncalled for, so I'll try to make it up to you people.

(All sarcasm here)

Hermione: Boy, this sucks.

Draco: I know. Are you okay?

Hermione: Of course, my parents died. Big whoop.

Draco: (cough)

Hermione: Hey, you want to do that Defense Against the Dark Arts project that's due next term?

Draco: Of course, I've been waiting to do that since last week!

Hermione: Oh my God, me too!

(Sorry, but what are they going to talk about when her parents just died, people?)

Chapter 18 

            _"I think it's your parents"_

            "M-my what?" Hermione repeated it over and over in her head. Her parents were murdered. They were dead. Somebody killed them right under her nose. Her blood ran cold and she felt permanently frozen. Draco was sitting in the armchair next to her staring at her with sympathy and curiosity.

            "Hermione? Do you want to talk?" Draco didn't know what to say. He knew this happened, but not to anyone he knew. It just happened to witches and wizards that served Voldemort and disobeyed him or something or other. But he never even imagined it would happen to Hermione.

            "Oh yes, of course I want to talk. Let's talk about how your Father and Voldemort killed my parents! OR HOW ABOUT HOW YOU'RE A FILTHY BASTARD!" Hermione screamed standing up and crossing the common room towards her door.

            "Hermione, come back! How is this all my fault? I didn't do anything!" Draco yelled, even after Hermione slammed her bedroom door. Draco slumped on the couch and looked at the picture again. _That looks so nasty._ He took the letter and brought it to his room. He'd have to find out if it was really from his father. Something about it didn't look right. Draco walked into his room to examine the letter a little bit more.

            Hermione was in her room wiping her eyes. She was standing in the middle of her room reflecting on the things that had happened in the past couple days. _I'm on their side and they still killed them. How can they be so evil to their own kind?_ Hermione wiped her eyes as the new wave of tears started streaming down her cheeks. _That bastard. That dirty hole of a bastard! How dare he kill my parents! How dare he threaten me and still take it away! _

            "HOW DARE HE!" Hermione shouted and threw her potions book out the window. Hermione walked out to the balcony, which was also joined to Draco's room, and looked down at her potion's book on the ground. _I'll have to get that later. As for now, take that Snape, you bloody hooligan._ It wasn't like Hermione to curse, even in her own mind, but she was in a very strange mood. She was so angry. _I just want to do something so-_ Then she remembered the picture. The picture of her parents, which was probably still on the coffee table in the common room and it's just waiting for me and now I'm rambling again.

            Hermione slowly opened her door to make sure Draco wasn't in the common room. If he caught her trying to see the picture, he would have a cow. Draco's door was shut except for a crack. Hermione, not wanting to get caught still, inched over to the coffee table in front of the fire. The picture was face down. Hermione picked it up and took a deep breath. _Here we go… Hey, wait a minute. Those aren't my parents! _(AN: good clifie, but I won't) _They sort of look like…_Hermione turned the picture upside down. _They sort of look like rag dolls with fake blood all over them. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_ Except this time Hermione laughed out loud.

            Draco's door swung open to reveal an infuriated Draco. He walked over to Hermione and noticed she was holding the picture. _And she's laughing? How sick is that? Evil wizards, who, by the way, take a picture of the whole ordeal, murder your parents and you're laughing?_

            "Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Draco asked. He walked behind her to look over her shoulder. It was still the murdered couple, except there was something weird about them.

            Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't even noticed Draco there until he had said something. She then tried to stifle her laughs to a minimum as Draco looked over her shoulder. _I swear I can see the red bottle to the left, there. _

            "Hermione, what in the world are you laughing at? Those are your parents, there. And they're dead!" Draco said. He was starting to think Hermione had been possessed or something.

            "But Draco, they _aren't_ my parents!" Hermione said. She was smiling now, and kept glancing between the picture and Draco. She started laughing again. Draco took the picture.

            "What do you- Oh my god. Those are dolls!" Draco said, noticing the bottle to the left of a red guy rag doll. He started to laugh, too. Soon, Hermione and Draco could be found in a giant heap on the floor, laughing their heads off. Hermione got a hold of herself and started to wipe her eyes again. Draco got up too and dusted himself off. There was an awkward pause as they looked at each other and away from each other. Hermione had the first word.

            "Well, I guess I'll be going to bed, now…Goodnight, Draco." Hermione said walking to her bedroom. _Well, that was fun. Never thought Draco would willingly laugh on a floor with his expensive clothes on. _

            "Goonight, Hermione." Draco said, as Hermione's door closed. _Now I have to do laundry. Ugh, these are dry-clean only!_

                        Meanwhile in Harry and Ron's Dorm…

            "Shh, quiet Seamus. You're going to wake him up!" Harry whispered. Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all crouching by Ron's bed. Ron was, of course, asleep.

            "So, how'd you get this brilliant plan, Harry?" Dean whispered from across the bed. Seamus was sitting next to him.

            "Well, Ron mentioned that it would be funny if someone stuffed an Exploding Snap up their nose and lit it off."

            "Won't he get really mad at you, Harry?" Neville asked. He wasn't all for the idea in the first place, but he'd done it so he could run out of the dorm with the rest of them.

            "Probably, but there's really only one way to find out." Harry stuffed the tiny rocket into Ron's nose. At that exact moment, Ron snored, which pushed it farther into his nose. They all laughed. Harry took his wand out of his pocket and put it near the rocket's tail.

            "Get ready to run, lads." Seamus whispered, standing up along with everybody else.

            "_Lumos Inflamare." _Harry whispered. The fire started crackling and the boys ran out of the room.

Crack. BANG!

            "HARRY, THIS IS NOT FUNNY! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY NOSE! I SAID SOMEONE, NOT ME! HARRY!!" Ron eventually woke up the whole tower. Then Lavender had to yank it out of his nose, which made Ron's face, of course, the color of a clown's nose.

Yay! Now, wasn't that awesome? Hermione's parents didn't die, and Ron got some more payback. For what, I have no idea.   Ron: Hey!   Anyways, R&R!__


End file.
